


Written in the Stars

by Blueboo37337



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Nen (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueboo37337/pseuds/Blueboo37337
Summary: "Hey, Starlight. Did you know that......the stars we see are already dead?" She turned back around and frowned.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick author's note before the story! Hello! My name is Blue and I am so so so excited to start writing this fanfic. I got a little carried away so this chapter is pretty long. Hang in there, please! Also, I promise this is an X reader! It won't look like it at first, but it is. Just keep reading! I would also like to give a HUUUGE thanks to star_no_name. Their work inspired me to write a Killua fanfic of my own! So pleaaaase go check their work out. OK! On with the story!

Once Upon a Time, In the faraway Kingdom of Stars, lived the royal family. The family consisted of the King and Queen, along with their five children. The eldest and the next to inherit the throne was Princess Celeste. By the young age of 12, Princess Celeste was already completely prepared to take over the Kingdom. But because of this, she sadly did not get to grow up and experience the carefree environment that her younger siblings did. However, this was not a problem. Princess Celeste adored her younger siblings. She would often escape her royal duties and lessons to sneak out and play with her brother and sisters.

The two youngest were twins, Aurora and Nova. They were still in diapers and could hardly stand up, but she always had fun teaching them how to talk and enjoyed dressing them up in the countless dresses specially made for them. It was always fascinating to Celeste that the twins could be twins when they were complete opposites. Aurora had bright blond hair and the most beautiful pair of baby blue eyes. On the other hand, Nova had pitch-black hair and the deepest pair of royal purple eyes. Aurora was shy and quiet while Nova was playful and loud. It was funny how well the two got along despite how different they were. Celeste admired that. They were a perfect balance. They were like the moon and sun.

The second oldest was the only boy in the family. Prince Cosmo. Celeste often went to visit him when she was feeling down.....which was a lot of the time. Cosmo was a great listener and despite being two years younger than her, he always had the best advice. It also helped that he was the clown of the family. Along with having the best advice, he also had the best sense of humor. Once, when Celeste was feeling down after the royal stylist told her that her short blonde hair made her look like a boy, and her dull green eyes made her look dead inside, she ran to Cosmo in search of comfort. After calming his sister down, Cosmo dyed his chocolate brown hair to blonde and hid his brown eyes with emerald green contacts. He looked ridiculous but he had never seen his older sister laugh so hard.

Now on to the most gentle and fragile of the siblings. Princess (Y/n). She was 4 years younger than Celeste and 5 years older than the twins. Although Celeste was the oldest daughter and the next heir to the Kingdom, (Y/n) was still put through very similar lessons as her older sister. You see, in the Kingdom of Stars, the crown is always passed on to the next daughter. In this case, if something were to happen to Celeste, the crown would go to (Y/n), not Cosmo. To be safe, the King and Queen decided that (Y/n) would also be trained. This bothered Celeste. Not because she was jealous. To be completely honest, Celeste didn't want to be Queen. (Y/n) being trained bothered Celeste because she didn't want her younger sister to be put through the immense amount of pressure and stress that these lessons consisted of. It hurt Celeste to see her (Y/n) be constantly compared to her during class by their teacher, or even during dinner by their parents. They didn't know what Celeste knew. They didn't know how weak Celeste truly was compared to her sister. (Y/n) was hurt by the harsh comments, especially when they came out of their parent's mouth, but (Y/n) never gave up. Instead, she worked even harder during lessons in an attempt to make her parents proud. This made Celeste happy. If only they knew that Celeste was about to give up. After lessons, Celeste would always find (Y/n) in the garden, admiring the Pentas. The Penta flower was the official flower of the Kingdom of Stars. It was fitting. The shape of the flower was very much like a star's and coincidentally, the Penta flower was also the favorite flower of the (h/c) haired girl. Even after a hard day of nen practice or dance lessons, (Y/n) would stay up late in the garden. She would lay back on the lush green grass and admire the billions of visible stars. Usually, Celeste would join her sister late at night and lay next to her, pointing out the constellations and naming the stars. Celeste loved seeing her sister's (e/c) eyes shine when she told her about a new star or constellation. Celeste loved (Y/n). She loved it when her sister smiled. She loved it when her sister laughed. She loved (Y/n). Celeste could never bring herself to tell her dear sister, that the bright shining stars they were seeing.....Were probably dead by the time she saw them.

It was a dark and cloudy day. The day when it happened. The King and Queen called the three oldest siblings to the throne room. They had an exciting announcement. If only they knew...

"As of today, we have found Celeste a husband!" exclaimed the King. The King laughed joyfully. He was delighted that the Kingdom had found it's next King. Cosmo and (Y/n) were stunned. But no one could have felt the wave of dread that washed over Celeste. It was pushing her over. Just a bit more and....she would drown.

"A husband?! But Mother! Father! I am only 12! I am not fit to be married so soon! Please! I beg of you! Reconsider! Allow me to marry at a later time! Allow me to marry someone I love!" Celeste cried. She hoped and prayed that her words would reach. She had a feeling they wouldn't.

"Oh, Starshine! Don't be so silly! You are a perfect age to be married." The Queen laughed. "And love? Darling, this is more important than love! This is the well being of your Kingdom! Of your people!" The Queen stood up and made her way over to the oldest daughter. Reaching over and tilting Celeste's chin up, she wiped away the tears falling down the Princess's face. 

Coldly smiling, the Queen harshly let go of her daughter's face and walked away. "Don't cry. It makes you look weak."

Running out of the throne room, Celeste was followed by her brother and sister. They made it up to Celeste's room before she collapsed and broke down crying. Her room was located in the West tower...the tallest tower in the castle. (Y/n) looked over to Cosmo and then back over to her sister. She slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around Celeste. She had no words. What can one do in a situation like this? Cosmo bent down in front of Celeste and cupped her cheeks. Lifeless emerald green eyes met warm chocolate brown. "Big sis...I don't know what the future holds, but..." He paused and wiped the tears streaming down his sister's face and continued "(Y/n) and I will do anything and everything we can to help you. That's a promise." He looked over to the youngest and smiled. "Right, (Y/n)?" he asked. (Y/n) nodded furiously "(Y/n) loves big sister and big brother so so so so much! (Y/n) will do anything for them! So please...*sniffle*...Do not cry, big sister" (Y/n) pounced on Celeste, knocking them over onto the floor. Cosmo laughed and joined his two sisters.

Celeste stopped crying and chuckled. She was blessed to have such wonderful siblings. Too bad she had already made up her mind.

That night, Celeste didn't show up for dinner.

Worried, (Y/n) volunteered to go bring her down. She ran up to her sister's room in the west tower. The west tower was the tallest tower in the castle. It had a beautiful view of the garden and the ocean. The whole Kingdom could be seen from the balcony of Celeste's room. 

*Knock Knock* 

"Big sister! Are you in there?" called out (Y/n). 

No response

*Knock Knock*

*Creeeeeeaaaak* 

Opening the door, (Y/n) peaked her head in. She screamed in alarm.

"Big sister! Stop! You will fall! That is dangerous! Please!"

Celeste stood on the concrete railing of her balcony. Tears falling...all the way to the garden down below. She turned around slowly when she heard her sister's screams

She smiled. 

Her dear sweet sister. Oh...how Celeste will miss her. Too bad life is cruel.

"Hey, Starlight. Did you know that......the stars we see are already dead?" She turned back around and frowned. 

"I love you, Starlight. Please don't miss me when I'm gone."

Smiling one last time....Celeste spread her arms and looked up at the stars.

"NO NO NO NO NO! BIG SISTER!" (Y/n) ran towards Celeste, trying to reach her before she fell.

But she was too late.

Celeste jumped.

The next morning, Cosmo spent the whole day comforting his little sister. Her (e/c) eyes were dull and full of tears. She didn't smile. She didn't sleep. She didn't eat. He was just as devastated as (Y/n) over the death of their beloved sister, but he had to be there for (Y/n). Their cruel parents hardly mourned the loss of their daughter. Instead, they immediately pushed (Y/n) to fill the spot that Celeste left empty. Although....they did loosen up a bit. Not because they felt bad and knew that their daughter was depressed. No No No. They just didn't want to lose an heir again.

How cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I know this chapter wasn't Killua centric but I promise the next one will. I just felt it was important to give some back story for you and the characters. 
> 
> Also, you guys won't have to worry about me not finishing this book. I have ideas planned out and the story practically finished in my head. As for an updating schedule, I plan to update at least once a week, if not more. Ok! Thanks for reading! If you have any criticism, please feel free to leave it in the comments or dm me. I am always looking to improve my work.
> 
> Word count: 1611


	2. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're telling me that the highly important mission, reserved for top hunters, is to deliver some spoiled princess across the ocean so she can go on a date?"
> 
> "..Well it's not that simple...buuut....Yes..."

~9 years later~

3rd POV

Cheadle sighed as she reviewed the case file she was given. Being the chairman was not easy. This case proves it. It may seem like an easy enough task but this mission was sensitive. It would require some of the most skilled hunters that the association had to offer. Cheadle put the file down when she heard the office phone ring.

"What is it?" She asked. Her assistant Beans responded quickly "They have arrived. Would you like me to send them to your office?". Cheadle was thankful to have such a good assistant. "Yes, please. Thank you, Beans". She could already tell that today was going to be exhausting. 

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" She called out. The door harshly swung open to show the 5 hunters that had responded to the mission request she sent out. Oh...she recognized this group. The boy with green-tipped hair is Ging's son and the kid next to him with the white hair is his best friend. 'They sure grew up since I last saw them....How old are they now?' she thought. Both of the teens were followed by a girlish looking boy with blonde hair, an older looking gentleman with glasses and atrocious sideburns, and a young girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes similar to the boy with white hair and cat eyes.

"Gon! Try to be more careful with other people's property." The blonde one scolded in a motherly tone. "I apologize on behalf of my companion." He slightly bowed and introduced himself. "I am Kurapika Kurta, I am currently 22 years of age." He pointed to himself and then gestured to the older looking fellow.

The drooling man quickly introduced himself. "I'm Leorio! I'm 24 years old....you're pretty hot. The dog cosplay really does something to me." Kurapika gave Leorio a disgusted look and smacked the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?!" Leorio rubbed his head in pain while growling at Kurapika. The blonde simply ignored the angered older male and closed his eyes. Cheadle sweatdropped at the sight in front of her. 'Are they really some of the best hunters we have?'

A cute laugh erupted from the small brown-haired girl causing everyone in the room to look over at her. "Pika-Kun and Leo-Kun are so funny!" Looking over to Cheadle, the girl smiled and clung onto the white-haired boy's arm. "Hello, miss! I'm Alluka! I'm 16 years old!". 

After Gon and Killua went on their separate paths, Alluka wanted to be able to protect herself and become stronger so she wouldn't be a burden to those around her. It took a lot of convincing and training with her older brother, but eventually, she took the Hunters exam and got her license once she turned 14. Ever since then, she's learned to control Nanika and has gone on lots of adventures with her brother, giving her plenty of experience in being a hunter.

The white-haired boy smiled down at his younger sister and ruffled her hair. "Yo! I'm Killua. I'm 17 years old." Before he could do anything else, his best friend began to bounce in place.

"Hi, Miss. Cheadle! Long time no see! Do you still recognize me? I did grow since we last saw each other. I'm 17 now! Can you believe that?!" The now taller and slightly less scrawny boy gave Cheadle a big, toothy smile. Cheadle gave the boy a fond smile back. 'Gon really does look like his father. Let's hope he's nothing like him'. The rest of his friends also gave him fond smiles and looks. He hasn't changed a bit. Gon managed to recover his nen, although....no one was really sure how.

Cheadle stood up from her seat and gave a small bow. "Thank you all for taking the time to come and complete this mission." she stopped bowing and looked at the 5 hunter's faces. "You have all been picked by a committee to complete a very important assignment." She pulled out the file she was looking at before the group came in and set it open on the table

Princess (Y/n) Titania of the Kingdom of Stars

Birthplace: Kingdom of Stars

Height: (Your height)

Eye color: (E/c)

Hair color: (H/c)

Skin color: (S/c)

Age: 17

Nen Type: Emitter 

Hatsu: Soul Shine: (Y/n)'s aura hardens and detaches, becoming a giant circular shield around her or anyone she places a shield on. It turns enemies into stardust when touched. A subversion of Soul Shine is when (Y/n) turns her aura into small balls or disks and throws them at enemies. This accomplishes the same effect as the aura shield but is more useful to attack enemies rather than to defend herself or others.

Family: 

Father: King Orion Titania (40)

Mother: Queen Ophelia Titania (35)

Sister: Princess Aurora Titania (12)

Sister: Princess Nova Titania (12)

Sister: Princess Celeste Titania (Deceased)

Brother: Prince Cosmo Titania (19)

Likes: Penta flowers, Stars, her siblings, learning

Dislikes: Arranged marriages, her parents,

Assignment Description: Princess (Y/n) is to be escorted out of the Kingdom of Stars to meet her future spouse in Yorknew City. An airship will be prepared prior to the arrival of the hunters. Princess (Y/n)'s older brother, Prince Cosmo, will also accompany his sister and the hunters that will be assigned to the mission. The hunters will act as bodyguards for the Princess and the Prince.

The 5 hunters gathered around Cheadle's table and silently read the file. Alluka's eyes sparkled while Killua's blank face turned to one of annoyance.

Alluka tugged on her brother's sleeve and began to bounce around. "Big brother! A real princess! That's so cool!". Gon laughed and agreed with Alluka, patting her head in a brotherly manner. Leorio began to daydream about how hot the princess would be and Kurapika was still analyzing the file.

Outraged, Killua pointed at the file and groaned. "So you're telling me that the highly important mission, reserved for top hunters, is to deliver some spoiled princess across the ocean so she can go on a date?" He looked up to Cheadle who gave him a blank stare.

Cheadle nodded her head "..Well it's not that simple...buuut...yes." she continued "Its a long story, but the princess has been through a lot, so other than being her bodyguards, you are to keep an eye on her to keep her from.... Doing things that could... result in her injury."

Kurapika and Leorio immediately understood what Cheadle was saying. 

Keep the princess from committing suicide.

Gon and Killua looked at each other and then down to Alluka. "Well," Killua started "Let's get going then." Cheadle smiled and called in Beans. The small green creature entered the room and awaited Cheadle's orders.

"Beans, please take them to the airship that will transport them to the Kingdom of Stars. All preparations are in order. All of their needs are to be met." Looking to the hunters, she handed them each a copy of the file. "Good luck. I'm sure you will all do your very best." 

Gon and Alluka waved goodbye as the group followed Beans. Cheadle waved back and sighed once the door shut.

"This is gonna be a long journey....I hope everything turns out fine for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I added Alluka to the story because I love her soooo much. She's absolutely adorable. Anyway, have a good rest of your day!
> 
> Word Count: 1222


	3. The Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a theory. 9 years ago, Princess Celeste was set to be married, but she ended her life a couple of days before. Could it be because she didn't want to go through with the arrangement?"

After their talk with Cheadle, Beans escorted the group of hunters to a private part of the facilities. It was an exclusive airport, only to be used by the most important and high ranking hunters that the association had to offer. Beans slightly chuckled at the group's childish fascination. He had to admit, it was extremely impressive, even to him who had been there on multiple occasions. He wondered what their reaction would be when they saw the airship they would be embarking on. Unlocking the tunnel that leads to the airship, the 5 hunters had trouble keeping their jaws off the floor.

There were no right words that could describe this vehicle. It was....astoundingly enormous and absolutely luxurious. The balloon-like part of the airship was a deep velvety, navy blue color, sporting a golden insignia on the center of each side. It seemed to be a crest of some sort. It was a giant, hollow crescent moon with a star in the middle. In the middle of the star was a bold 'T'. There was already a crew on board, prepared to tend to the airship and it's soon to be passengers.

Beans turned to look at the group, who despite now having their mouths closed, still had a look of wonder. "The Titania family has provided this airship for you," he paused to make sure he had everyone's attention and continued "You will fly to the Kingdom of Stars to collect the princess and the prince, after that, you will have officially begun your mission. I'm sure you are all aware of what that entails." Beans helped the group board the ship and gave them each their own ID cards which displayed important information such as their full names and age as well as a recent photo of the holder. It also had the Titania family crest imprinted on it. 

"Well, this is where we part ways. One of the staff will show you to your rooms. All of your needs will be met as per the orders of the Titania family and the chairman." Beans waved goodbye and turned to the hunters one last time.

"Good luck. I'm sure you are all capable of completing this mission successfully."

~Time Skip~

After entering, a staff member gave the hunters a tour of the inside of the ship. The interior of the vehicle was just as jaw-dropping as the exterior. There was soft, navy blue velvet carpet that covered the floor wood panels on the walls that were a rich redwood stain. The dining room was massive and unsurprisingly looked like it came straight out of a castle. After going to their individual rooms and unpacking, the group was served a delicious dinner, full of delicacies from the Kingdom of Stars, made by some of the royal family's chefs. After stuffing their faces at dinner, the group sat in the lounging area, chatting and catching up after not seeing each other for so long.

It had been a good 7 hours since the ship departed from the airport. They were all exhausted but this was the first time in a couple of years since they all got to spend so long together. They weren't going to waste this opportunity to catch up. It seemed like a crazy coincidence that they were each hand picked for this mission, but they weren't complaining. They laughed, reminiscing about the times they spent together during the Hunters exam, going to recover Killua from the clutches of his family, the time in Yorknew were they helped Kurapika fight against the spiders. This felt like old times...yet...they had all changed in some way or another. But that was fine. Growth meant experience. 

Eventually, their conversation came to the topic of the mission. Pulling out his file, Kurpika placed it on the table for everyone to see. They all gathered around as Kurapika began to speak. 

"You are all aware that there is more to this mission right?". Leorio nodded while the other three looked at each other in confusion. Alluka was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean, Pika-Kun? I thought we were only going to guard the princess and the prince." tilting her head cutely, Killua couldn't help but pet her head. Gon agreed with Alluka, unaware and surprised that there was more to the assignment than just acting as bodyguards for the princess.

Kurapika sighed, knowing that he would have to discuss a heavy topic with the kids. sensing Kurapika's hesitance, he decided to step up and explain.

"Have you kids not kept up with the news?" sighing and rubbing his neck, he thought back to when the newspapers and channels covered the sorrowful story. "I guess you were pretty back then so it makes sense that you don't remember what happened."

Gon and Killua looked at each other as if asking 'Do you know what he's talking about?'. Before they could question Leorio, Alluka beat them to it. "What do you mean Leo-Kun? What happened?"

Leorio knew this would be a tough talk. Death was and never will be an easy topic. "You see....about 9 years ago, the Kingdom had a different heir to the throne. Her name was Princess Celeste. But for an unknown reason, she....decided to end her life." Waiting to see the reaction of the teens, he paused slightly. "The whole kingdom was devastated. The royal family took a really big hit when that happened. After the incident, the crown was passed on to Princess Celeste's younger sister, Princess (Y/n)." A sniffle could be heard from the small brown-haired girl.

"So the Princess lost her sister?! That's so sad! I don't know what I'd do without my big brother..." clinging on to Killua's arm, she wiped her tears on his long sleeve. Gon rubbed Alluka's back in an attempt to make her feel better.

Kurapika spoke up after Alluka calmed down a bit. Pointing to the description on the file, he read it out loud "'Princess (Y/n) is to be escorted out of the Kingdom of Stars to meet her future spouse in Yorknew City'. Seems simple enough right?" The group nodded. "I have a theory. 9 years ago, Princess Celeste was set to be married, but she ended her life a couple of days before. Could it be because she didn't want to go through with the arrangement?"

Trying to understand where Kurapika was getting at, Gon overheated. "What does that have to do with Princess (Y/n)?". Killua groaned at how slow his best friend was and lightly smacked him on the head. Some things never change. "You moron! He's saying that we were hired because the royal family thinks Princess (Y/n) might try to end her life too."

Kurapika nodded, glad that at least Killua was able to understand what he was saying. He really didn't want to say it out loud. After doing some extensive research on Princess (Y/n), his heart ached for her. He knew what it was like to lose someone very important. Gon rubbed the back of his neck, shyly giggling. Despite the laughter, now that everyone understood the gravity of the situation the mood dampened. 

A tired yawn escaped Alluka, prompting Leorio and Kurapika to suggest going to bed. "We have a long day ahead of us. We should get some rest." Saying their goodnights, they all headed to their rooms for some much-needed sleep.

Tomorrow would be the day the journey began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, in the next chapter, we'll get some Killua x reader action! Please stay tuned!  
> Also, my wattpad is Blueboobun I update there before I update here. I also interact with people on there mor often. Thanks for reading!  
> Word count:1252


	4. The Hooded Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Watch where you're going!". The hooded figure stayed silent. This irked Killua. "If you bump into someone, at least have the decency to apologize!".

Finally, the hunters had arrived. It was a beautiful morning in the Kingdom of Stars. The villagers were just starting to open up their shops. The Star market in the Kingdom's town square was extremely well known for its high-quality products. From locally grown herbs and meats to handcrafted jewelry and fabrics, no one could ever be dissatisfied with the purchases made there. There was always something for everyone. On occasion, even the royal family would send their chefs to collect some of the market's quality products. The village sat below a giant hill, next to the ocean. And on top of the hill stood the royal family's castle. 

The group stood in the center of the village market, having just arrived a couple of minutes ago. 

"All we have to do is follow the cobblestone path that passes through the village and the hill." Kurapika pointed and traced the map in his hand. "Then, we will have arrived at our destination." He looked up from the map, fully expecting the others to have paid attention to his instructions. Unsurprisingly, they were all distracted by the bountiful array of products displayed in the market. Shaking his head, Kurapika neatly rolled up the map and placed it in his bag. What else did he expect?

"Big brother! Big brother! Let's go look at the pretty dresses!" Alluka began to drag Killua away only to have him keep her in place. "Alluka, I promise we can go see the dresses later, alright? We have to get to the castle first." Killua sighed at his sister's pouty face. She knew how much he hated saying no to her. Furthermore, she knew how difficult it was for him to say no when she looked at him with those doe eyes. 

Kurapika looked over to Gon and Leorio, eyes nearly bulging out at what he saw. "Now listen, Gon. This is what you call 'making love'." Leorio pointed at something in the erotic magazine he had recently purchased. "At some point, you will be doing this with a very special someone. No matter what gender they are, the most important thing to remember is to always be respectful and to always ask for consent...after that...go wild! There is no limit to the stuff you can d-" Leorio was now on the ground, a bulging bruise now prominent on his left cheek. Kurapika was fuming. "What the hell are you teaching him!?!?" Leorio stood up and jabbed a finger to Kurapika's chest. "He's almost an adult! Don't you think it's time for him to know about that stuff?" Bumping foreheads, Kurapika noticed that Killua, Gon, and Alluka were already walking away. "Come back in about an hour! We can take a break before we go to the castle!"

Excitedly, Alluka took a hold of Gon and Killua's hands, dragging them to the nearest dress shop."Look, Gon-Kun! Doesn't this one look good?! Oh! Oh! Oh! What about this one?" Alluka held up multiple dresses, asking her big brother and Gon for their opinions. Gon was like another brother to Alluka. He has always been very sweet to her, caring for her in the times Killua was busy. "You look cute in all of them, Alluka-Chan!". Tapping Gon on the shoulder, Killua informed him to look after Alluka for a bit. He wanted to go look for a necklace or bracelet for his sister as a present. Nodding, Gon waved off Killua, telling him that they would meet him in the center with everyone else.

Looking around for a jewelry shop, a hooded figure accidentally bumped into Killua. "Hey! Watch where you're going!". The hooded figure stayed silent. This irked Killua. "If you bump into someone, at least have the decency to apologize!". Again, the hooded figure stayed silent. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." Killua walked away, choosing to forget about the situation. The nerve of some people. 

Finally, Killua stopped in front of a jewelry shop. It looked promising. Looking around, he began to become frustrated. What do girls like? Alluka usually went shopping for this kind of stuff alone...and he's never had a girlfriend before. Sure, he's been told he has an impeccable sense of style, but not when it comes to girls. Amid his mini-breakdown, he failed to notice a familiar presence stand next to him. It took him a minute or so to notice the hooded figure from before, staring at the assortment of necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. 

"Oh. It's you." Killua awaited a response but the figure ignored him completely. Feeling awkward, Killua put his arms behind his head and looked away, only to look back a couple of seconds later. "So uh...you're a girl...can you help me pick out something for my sister?". The figure flinched and immediately turned to look at Killua. A smooth voice harshly addressed the cat-eyed boy. "How did you know I'm a girl?" A faint blush took over the boy's cheeks as he looked away. "W-well...we did bump into each other earlier." The girl quickly covered her chest with her arms and backed away from Killua. "You pervert!". Panicked, Killua yelled back "I am not a pervert! It was an accident!" The shopkeeper looked between the two and sighed. "If you youngsters aren't gonna buy anything, please leave. You're scaring off my customers." The girl looked behind her to see a crowd of people staring. Oops. "I am very sorry, sir. We will not inconvenience you any further." Grabbing Killua's hand, she pulled him to a different part of the market. 

"Hey! Where are we going? I wasn't done looking." The figure continued walking until they stopped in front of another jewelry shop, this one a lot more worn down than the other. Killua wrinkled his face at the less than charming looking store. The girl spoke up as she stepped into the small shop. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You can find treasure in the most unexpected places." Leading him over to a glass case, the girl pointed to a beautiful necklace. Killua admired the skilfully crafted pendant. "Wow...Alluka will love this." The store clerk grabbed the necklace and placed it in a small navy blue box. He handed it over to Killua who looked at the old woman confused. "That person paid and told me to give it to you." Turning around, Killua saw the back of the girl disappear as she went out the door. 

Hurriedly thanking the clerk, Killua ran out, barely catching up to the girl. "Why did you pay for this? Here!" pulling out his wallet Killua tried to hand the girl some money. Giggling softly, she turned around, slightly showing her (e/c) to the male. "There is no need for that. Consider this my apology for earlier. Plus...it's good for the soul to be kind to others." Stunned, Killua had no idea what to say and no control over what he said next. It was all in the moment. "You have beautiful eyes." Turning her back to face Killua, she giggled a little more. Her laugh was soothing. Walking away, the girl said one last thing.

"Slow down, Romeo. I'm engaged. If you say things like that...I might fall for you."

Watching her walk away, Killua suddenly remembered he had to go back to the others. Running back to the center of town, he met up with the rest of the group. "Took you long enough." Killua handed his sister the box containing the necklace and apologized to everyone for being late. "My bad. I got a little distracted." Leorio ruffled Killua's hair and laughed. "Did ya find a hot girl?" Kurapika glared at Leorio, ready to beat him again. "Uh...something like that..."

"....WHAT?!?!"

Kurapika shook his head at the two males. Again, what else did he expect? At least Gon and Alluka remained his innocent kids. Looking over, Gon helped Alluka put on the necklace her brother gifted her.

"Let's get moving. We'll be late." The group finally made their way to the castle. The whole time, only one thought was in Killua's head...

'I want to see her again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. Have a good rest of your day!!
> 
> Word count:1375


	5. Unfavourable Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm doing this for my sister. I couldn't save her back then....' I clenched my skirt in my fists. 'I have to fulfill her destiny. This is the only way I can earn her forgiveness....'

(Y/n)'s POV

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling while my personal maid prepared my travel bag. Apparently, Mother and Father hired a group of hunters to accompany Cosmo and me to meet my fiance. I'm not allowed to go outside of the castle gates because Mother and Father are scared I'll run away. They'd surely lose their minds if they knew I've been sneaking out for the past 3 years. The only people who knew about my escapades were Cosmo and my maid.

"I'm telling you, Elenora! He thought I was ignoring him...but in actuality, I was too nervous to talk to him. He was just so handsome!" I sighed and rolled around on my stomach, stuffing my face into my pillow. "Although.....maybe that's because the only other boy I've talked to is Cosmo. How embarrassing." Elenora laughed. She acted like more of a mom to me than my actual mother. "Miss. (Y/n), you should focus on getting ready rather than thinking about boys. The hunters should be here any minute. Enough time was wasted by your impromptu outing today. " She forced me out of bed and began to undress me. "How do you think the King and Queen would have reacted if they found out the reason you were late?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the navy blue skirt and white button-up from her hands. "I thought I told you to just call me (Y/n)! We've been together for almost my entire life. There's no need to be so formal." Elenora tucked my button-up into my skirt and cuffed the sleeves at my wrist. Sitting me down, she rolled my socks up to my ankle and helped me slip on my black flats, clipping the leather strap to the opposite end of each shoe. I was glad that the skirt ended a little below my knees. I don't think I could've survived in one of those stuffy gowns my parents force me to wear around the castle. "I'm sorry. You're right, (Y/n)." She led me to my vanity and smiled down at me. "You're so much like your sister. Kind and independent. She was always a free spirit." I stayed silent at the mention of my sister. Elenora brushed my hair while humming a sweet, familiar tune. I don't want to get married to some stranger...I shook my head, accidentally bumping Elenora's hand. She scolded me and I apoligized, giving her a shy smile.

'I'm doing this for my sister. I couldn't save her back then....' I clenched my skirt in my fists. 'I have to fulfill her destiny. This is the only way I can earn her forgiveness....' 

Elenora tapped my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. She had tied a ribbon the same color of my skirt in the back of my (h/l) hair. "It's time. Just one last touch..." Elenora picked up a necklace from my jewelry box and put it on me. It was my sister's favorite necklace. My eyes begun to sting. It was simple, the gold chain held a small golden star. I grabbed on to the necklace as my tears began to fall. I turned around and hugged Elenora, shoving my face in her neck. She soothingly rubbed my back, not caring that my tears were wetting her clothes. "It's going to be alright, my princess. You are strong...your ability to smile proves it. Celeste always loved that about you. No matter how bad things got, you never gave up." I nodded and pulled away, wiping away my tears. Thank goodness I didn't need any makeup. "Alright now, let's get you down there. I'm sure your brother is already waiting for you."

3rd person POV

The five hunters had just arrived at the castle gates. Stating their purpose and showing their identification to the guards, they were quickly brought in. The castle was absolutely spectacular. If they thought the airship was impressive, the castle was beyond any explanation. The garden was lush and green, many different types of plants and flowers growing all around. The most prominent one being a 5 pointed flower. It was a similar shape to a star. Just like in the airship, the inside of the castle had the colors navy blue and gold implemented throughout the whole building, although the color white was a lot more noticeable here. 

One of the castle butlers took the group through the massive halls, leading them to the throne room. Once they arrived, they found the King and Queen, along with the Prince, patiently waiting for their arrival.

Standing up, the King warmly welcomed them. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Stars! I hope you had a safe journey. I expect that the airship we sent met your expectations." Cosmo rolled his eyes at his Father's facade. He sure was cunning. If only people knew what went on closed doors. "My daughter will be here shortly, after that, you may leave. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience." After the King spoke those words, the doors to the throne room opened, revealing the Princess and her maid. What a coincidence.

The Princess was gorgeous. There was no denying it. She had silky (h/c) hair that framed her small round face, her smooth (s/c) skin glistened in the light coming in from the stained glass windows. But what stood out the most...were her bright (e/c) eyes. They were full of life and wonder. But....there was something else that no one could quite make out...

Biding a small farewell to her maid, she walked past the hunters, stood in front of her father, and bowed "I am so sorry for my late arrival, Father. The staff was making sure that everything was in place." The King slightly glared at the girl but quickly put a smile on his face. He couldn't let the guest see his true nature. We wouldn't want them running away. The Prince stood up and walked towards his sister. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Mother and Father forbade Aurora and Nova from coming to say goodbye. It's alright, though. My nen comes in handy for situations like these." The Princess nodded smiling up at her brother.

The King motioned the guards to escort the group and his kids to the castle's front gate. "Alright now. Please take care of my children and get them to their destination safely. I'm counting on you." Pausing slightly, he addressed his daughter.

"(Y/n). Do not fail." 

A shiver went down everyone's back aside from the Princess's, who only offered a small nod. She was used to the King's harsh outbursts. She was used to much worse

Once outside the Princess looked over to the group, finally getting a good look at them. They looked like an interesting bunch. Her older brother had already struck up a conversation with the older looking male and the blonde. He's always been social. The King and Queen were a lot more lenient with him, seeing as he would never be able to inherit the crown.

The small girl with brown hair and the boy with spiked hair were attempting to get someone's attention, but failing miserably. The Princess's gaze followed to where the boy and girl were looking at, eyes eventually landing on Killua. Her face erupting into a crimson red as she recognized the white-haired boy. 'No way! Just my luck...the cute boy from the market is my bodyguard!'

Killua's eyes were glued to the girl, his face slightly flushed as they made eye contact.'Those eyes...that voice...it has to be her. The girl from the market.' They both gave each either an awkward smile and looked away. Killua was embarrassed and wanted to say something along the lines of "What are you looking at? Baaaaka!" but not only was she a Princess and his current employer, he couldn't help but smile at her shyness.

It goes without saying that they were both extremely happy to see each other again. Too bad the situation was unfavorable. 

Killua was taking the Princess to meet her fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:1199


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prince Cosmo....I want to help Princess (Y/n)."

3rd person POV

Throughout the whole trip from the castle to the ship, the Princess had stayed silent, choosing to walk next to her older brother. Cosmo knew his sister was pretty nervous. She was never really allowed to socialize with anyone other than her siblings or the castle staff. Sure, she snuck out from time to time, but building connections was nearly impossible without giving too much information. On occasion, she would be forced to accompany their parents to neighboring Kingdoms, but that was only for diplomatic reasons. The King always said that the future Queen didn't have time to waste making friends. The top priority has always been the Kingdom. 

The top priority will always be the Kingdom.

The group arrived back at the airship after a couple more minutes of walking. Its unnatural colors caused it to stick out like a sore thumb, attracting a lot of unwanted attention. At a distance, a group of villagers had gathered around the ship, pointing and whispering to each other. Who could blame them? It wasn't every day you got to see a vessel belonging to the royal family. There was obvious confusion when the crowd noticed a group of hunters approaching the ship, seemingly about to board it. Their confused murmurs turned into audible gasps as they saw two members of the royal family accompanying the group of strangers. Even better, they recognized one of them to be their future ruler. The villagers began to holler in excitement, attempting to make their way towards the Princess. This was one of the few times they've gotten to see the Princess in person; the only other times being during big holidays or events.

Cosmo took hold of (Y/n)'s hand, pulling her trembling body close to him. She was overwhelmed. She wasn't used to so many people trying to come to her. If they didn't get away now, (Y/n) would shut down.

That wouldn't be good.

The hunters got into a defensive stance, ready to push away anyone that posed a possible threat. "Get my sister on the ship first!" Gon rushed to pull open the door, holding it open for the Prince and Princess. Cosmo began to run, wanting to make it before anything bad happened, but was stopped when he felt someone hold him tightly in place. 

(Y/n) was immobile, eyes wide and full of fear. Her breaths were heavy and shallow. Cosmo was sweating furiously. He knew all of the signs. He knew what was about to happen. Cosmo got out of her tight grasp and ran to the crowd of people. It wasn't good to use his nen ability so out in the open, but what choice did he have? The villagers ran towards the Prince, hands stretched out in an effort to try to touch him. Cosmo took a deep breath, clasped his hands together, and squeezed his eyes shut. Right in front of everyone's eyes, the crowd disappeared. Cosmo had teleported the crowd somewhere far away from his sister and the hunters. He was fatigued, but there wasn't any time to relax. He had to warn them. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, assuming that everything was fine. However, that moment of peace didn't last very long.

The Princess fell to her knees, panting heavier than before.

Worried, Killua ran to the girl only to be held back by the Prince. "Everyone, stand back. You'll get hurt if you get any closer,". Gon tilted his head, curiously looking at the Prince, slightly panicked. "Why not? What if she's hurt? We need to help her.". Almost as if the universe heard him, a bright light began to fluctuate around the Princess. A strong wind picked up, blowing the girl's hair violently. The light grew more and more, brighter and brighter until a transparent yellow orb-like shield surrounded her. The patches of grass beneath her disintegrated into a fine, sparkly powder.

"She's having a panic attack. Whenever something overwhelms her, she shut down from all of the stress. To protect her, her body goes on autopilot and surrounds her with a shield made of aura. Anything that touches the shield will almost instantly dissolve." The Prince explained. Alluka looked at the Prince, then turned to look at the Princess. She nodded as if making up her mind. Despite everyone's protests, She walked towards the sniffling Princess. Summoning Nanika, Alluka wished to be let through the barrier. Cosmo was shocked. No one had ever been able to do that before. 

Alluka bent down and slowly embraced the Princess, slightly gasping when she felt arms latch on to her. Alluka knew what it felt like to be overwhelmed over the presence of many people. She summoned Nanika once more and wished for Princess (Y/n) to fall into a deep, relaxing sleep. In an instant, the Princess's body slumped over, the barrier falling along with her. "Can someone carry her? Heh...I'm not strong enough to pick her up alone." Cosmo ran over and picked his sister up, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you so much....I have no idea what you did..but that was the first time anyone has been able to do that." Gon and Killua helped Alluka up while Leorio and Kurapika rushed to take the prince and the princess inside. 

One of the female crew members took the princess from Cosmo and rushed her into her room. Other female staff followed suit, trying to check her vitals. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time today, the prince turned to the group of hunters and bowed. "Thank you so much for helping out my sister." He was truly grateful. What Alluka did gave him hope. Leorio laughed and slapped the prince's back. "It's no problem. Don't forget this is what we were hired for. Plus, what are friends for?" Cosmo began to laugh with Leorio. Things were finally moving in a positive direction.

Holding her brother's hand, Alluka approached the prince. Cosmo smiled down at the girl and bent down slightly to match her height. "Prince Cosmo....I want to help Princess (Y/n)." Cosmo locked eyes with the little girl and then looked at the white-haired boy next to her. 'Have I seen him before?' He quickly dismissed the thought and stood up straight, nodding at the small girl. "Alright! I'm counting on you. Please....help my sister." Alluka smiled and quietly cheered.

After an hour or two in the air, everyone minus the princess was lounging around in the common area. Leorio fell asleep after a while of friendly conversation, giving Cosmo the opportunity to silently observe the others. In the corner of the room, Kurapika had a pile of books next to him, making sure to take his time to carefully read each page. In the center of the room, Gon and Killua were roughhousing, pinning each other to the floor, celebrating and laughing each time Alluka called out a winner. 

Turning away from them, Cosmo fondly looked up and let out a small smile. 'Celeste...I think things are finally going to change for the better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1198


	7. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tested the unfamiliar words out loud. They filled me with an overwhelming sense of joy.

(Y/n)'s POV

I woke up shivering in a cold sweat. Where am I? What happened? I began to look around but stopped, groaning when I felt a sharp pain form in my head. My chest was on fire and my throat felt dry and itchy. Right...I had another shutdown. I hate it when that happens. Ignoring the pain, I got out of bed and opened the curtains. Big mistake. 

"No way..."

I felt something churn in the pit of my stomach, slowly growing until it reached the back of my throat. I covered my mouth and sprinted to the restroom connected to my bedroom. I swung the toilet lid open and threw up. Awful was an understatement to describe how I felt. I felt like I got hit by a bus. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as the time I got trampled by a horse during riding lessons. If it weren't for the amazing healing abilities of the castle doctors, I'm pretty sure I'd still have horseshoe tracks on my back.

I was so distracted, puking my guts out, that I didn't realize someone entered my room and started holding my hair back. After a couple of more minutes, my stomach felt better but my body still ached pain. I looked up at the mysterious helper and let out a small smile when I saw it was my brother. Cosmo has always been there for me even when I don't call for him. I have no idea what I would do without him. He helped me up and led me to the sink, helping me wash my face. After, I brushed my teeth while he combed through my hair, styling it the way I always wore it. "How are you feeling, starlight?" His voice was calm and soothing, careful not to make my pounding headache any worse. I turned around and hugged him, beginning to sniffle, causing him to hug me a little tighter. He sat me on the bed, afraid of me passing out.

My voice sounded hoarse, coming out barely above a whisper "It happened again, huh?" Cosmo gave me a small nod. "Ugh! I'm such a....a....nuisance. How can I be the future Queen when I have social anxiety! And to make matters worse, the moment I opened the window I threw up. I hate heights. Father knows I hate heights. He could have just gotten us a regular ship or something! But nooooo. He loves to make my life difficult." I continued to rant while Cosmo opened a bottle of healing nen pills, courtesy of the nurses on board, and handed me a glass of water. I popped two pills into my mouth and swallowed, chasing them with water. I let out a sigh of relief as they began to work their magic, instantly relieving me of any pain I felt.

Cosmo tossed me an outfit I assumed he picked out and turned around, making sure to cover his eyes. He made himself comfortable on my bed and began to speak. "(Y/n)...you're not a nuisance. It's not your fault you get nervous around people. It's father's fault for never letting you out of the castle. Sure, you've snuck out a couple of times, but it's easier to be around and talk to people when you have a mask on." He uncovered his eyes and turned around, only to be met with a face full of my pillow. "I'm not done yet!" He laughed as I continued to hurriedly put on the rest of my clothes. "As for your fear of heights....that's also not your fault. Ever since..." He paused. I knew what he was talking about. "Ever since the incident, you haven't been able to do some stuff like you used to. And that's alright! I will always be here for you. So will Aurora and Nova...even though they are going through a rebellious stage as of recent." He turned around once again, but this time I was already dressed. Wanting to lighten up the mood, I joked around with him. 

"I had no idea you had such good taste in clothes. Have you been hanging around the new stylist? She is pretty cute." I twirled around and admired myself in the mirror. The dress he picked out was a cotton candy pink and stopped a little above my knees. He paired it with white knee-high socks and the same black shoes from yesterday. It was simple but cute. Rubbing the back of his neck, Cosmo blushed a little at the mention of the castle stylist. "No! Actually, Aurora and Nova sent it in a package. I set up a portal in their room so we can send letters to each other. I just hope that mother and father don't find it." I hummed in response, smiling at the thought of my two little sisters picking out this outfit. Aurora must've let Nova pick out the color. She hates pink. 

Cosmo brought me out of my thoughts by slightly slapping the back of my head. "Don't you want to go say thank you to your saviors? Alluka was the one who helped you before things got out of control." I gave him a wide-eyed glance. "I-I have to go talk to them? Can we maybe put this off until later?" Cosmo gave me a disappointed look as if scolding me for not wanting to talk to the people who were supposed to protect me. He was right...I had to talk to them. I couldn't let my fear of people get in the way forever. I just wished I had my cloak with me. Then it would be so much easier for me to face them. I nodded and took hold of Cosmo's arm, letting him lead me out to the common room where everyone was gathered. When we stepped into the room, I felt everyone's eyes immediately gravitate towards me. Oh, dear...this is not going to be easy. I felt my brother softly push me forward, making me feel more exposed than before. I took a deep breath and relaxed. 'Remember your training.'

"Good morning, everyone. I want to thank all of you for protecting me. You did your job without hesitation." I turned towards the short, brown-haired girl and bowed. "Miss. Alluka, I would like to especially thank you. My brother informed me of what you did. You are very brave. I would like to apologize for being such a burden to you. Please, forgive me." I quickly looked up when I heard soft sniffles come from the girl. "Oh no! Uh...d-did I do something wrong!?! I am so very sorry!" I panicked and looked around at my brother for help, only to see him stuffing himself with butterfly cakes. I groaned at his unhelpfulness and looked back at the sniffling girl, expecting to still see her crying. I was taken aback when she gave me a hug. "Call me Alluka-Chan! We can be friends, Princess (Y/n)! Please, don't ever apologize for something you can't control!" Everyone else nodded in agreement. One by one, they all introduced themselves. Gon Freecss, Killua, and Alluka Zoldyck, Kurapika Kurta, Leorio Paladiknight. My look of surprise formed into an unrecognizable one. 

"F-friends?"

I tested the unfamiliar words out loud. They filled me with an overwhelming sense of joy. I smiled widely and took Alluka's hands in mine. "Friends?!?! I've never had friends before! In that case, just call me, (Y/n)!" I saw Killua give me a look of empathy, which made me wonder...what kind of background did he come from? What kind of background did everyone come from? Gon excitedly ran up to me and gave me a big hug. It felt just as warm as Alluka's. "You've never had friends before? That's ok! We'll be the best friends ever!" 

We all turned around when Cosmo decided to join in our conversation. I had a feeling he was going to say something embarrassing. "Don't be too quick to assume her innocence. She's never had friends but she's had time to flirt. Just the other day, she snuck out of the castle and went to the Star Market." I shrieked and tried to cover his mouth. He laughed and ran but didn't stop talking. "When she came back, she wouldn't stop talking about this handsome stranger she met. His beautiful blue eyes and snowy white ha-" I tackled him and covered his mouth with my hand. "C-C-Cosmo! You idiot!" My face was burning hot and got hotter to the point of steam pouring out of my ears when I made eye contact with the "Handsome stranger" in question. He has no idea it was me...right? Hahahaha....right?

I felt my soul leave my body when Killua's face turned light pink. Although he looked away, I could still tell he was blushing.

Ahahaha...he knew it was me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1495
> 
> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated the past 2 days. I think it was 2 days. I can't remember. Anyways, I've been pretty sick and I still am, but I really wanted to post a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading!


	8. Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so confusing. One moment you're really nice and then the next you act all weird."

(Y/n)'s POV

Ugh! That was so embarrassing! After the whole...' handsome stranger' fiasco, everything went back to normal. Almost. Gon and Alluka kept begging for more details, claiming that friends always shared things like this. Although I was pretty sure Killua knew that I was the girl from the market, he was pretty good at hiding it. He pulled Alluka and Gon away from me, telling them that they shouldn't force me to share something I wasn't comfortable with. Eventually, everyone calmed down and split into groups to do their own thing.

We had a couple of hours left until we reached Yorknew City, so everyone did their best to try to kill some time. There was only so much you could do on an airship. For a while, I sat on the couch, watching Gon and Killua play video games on the TV while Alluka wrote in a journal. I felt terrible for not wanting to be around them. They have been nothing but warm to me, but despite the group's kindness, I was still apprehensive about strangers. Mother and Father always said "The only people who truly love you are your family. Everyone else is out to get you." For a while, I believed them. But that had to stop. I wanted to be friends with them. They obviously wanted to be friends with me. It was just so unfamiliar. The fact that they could be so carefree about the people they let into their lives. I wanted to be able to live as freely as they did. Although that was impossible, I was going to try to live as if I were normal. As if I wasn't about to get married. As if one day I wouldn't inherit a Kingdom. After that, I swore to focus solely on the Kingdom and live the rest of my miserable life as queen. 

I got up from the couch and stretched, looking over to my brother and Leorio. My face cringed when I saw a bit of the website they were on. I love my brother and Leorio was full of good advice, but sometimes...they really acted like teenage boys. I shook my head and looked to the opposite side of the room where Kurapika sat. I debated whether or not to go sit by him and talk about the book he was reading, but I decided against it. He seemed like he was really into it. I can't blame him. The Little Prince is a pretty good book, however childish it may be. Gon and Killua were invested in whatever game they had found and Alluka was still furiously scribbling in her notebook. I didn't want to bother them. I'd probably just ruin their flow. I sat back down and sighed. 

Who am I kidding? I just made up excuses to not have to go talk to them. I'm sure that if I had approached anyone, they would have welcomed me with open arms. I'm such a coward. In the end, I wasted all of my time trying to make myself go socialize only to sulk until we were about to land in Yorknew. I'm so lame.

~Time skip~

The three adults went to go check with the driver to make sure that everything was set for our arrival. It made me a little nervous to be without Cosmo but watching Gon and Alluka admire the view of the city was cute. "Woah! Look at that, Alluka! They look like stars." Alluka nodded, making her soft hair slightly bounce. She must've felt me staring because she turned around and waved me over. "(Y/n)-Chan! Don't you want to come see? I'm sure this is your first time here. It's really pretty." I shook my head and declined, offering her a soft smile. "Sorry, Alluka! I kind of have a fear of heights. I'll just sit here instead." Her face fell a little. I could tell she was disappointed but nodded anyway, returning her gaze to the window. 

It's a little funny. The whole time I was so worried about having to talk to everyone that I had completely forgotten we were in the air. But now that I was reminded of it, I felt sick to my stomach. I gripped onto the couch and shut my eyes tight, trying to get over the fact that I could feel the ship slowly begin to descend. 'It's almost over. I'm almost there.' 

My eyes quickly fluttered open when I felt soft warm hands grab on to my balled fist. I found myself getting lost in pools of blue, deeper than any ocean under the sun, bluer than any sapphire ever found. I faintly blushed when I realized that I was staring at Killua. 'He must think I'm so weird. First, Cosmo talking about the market, and now this.' 

"Hey...are you sure that you don't want to see the city?" He loosened up my fists and slipped his hands into mine. His voice was so soft and velvety. I was speechless. I didn't even put up a fight when he pulled me up and led me to a window. I shut my eyes tight, turning away from the glass. "I-I'm sorry! It's just really scary. I can't believe that the only thing keeping me from falling is the floor.....how did my sister do it?" Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to walk back to the couch, accidentally bumping into a firm chest in the process. "S-Sorry!" I opened my eyes again and looked up. Killua was looking down at me. A look of worry turned into a teasing grin. 

"Wow. You're going to be queen someday and you're still afraid of heights?" He laughed a little while I glared at him. I stomped and turned away to face the window. "You know what? You're really mean. What did I expect? You were pretty rude at the market too. Bumping into me like that. What's worse is that you touched me in a perverted way. I'm a princess, my one true love should be the only one who should be able to touch me that way!." I rested my arms on the edge of the window, counting the lights on the buildings below. '10....11...12....17...' 

Killua stopped laughing as I ranted. I turned to look at him and smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" I got a little creeped out when he didn't respond, instead, he just stared at me. I waved my hand in his face. Did he space out? "What? Did I say something?" I thought back to what I previously said. And immediately realized what was wrong. "UH FORGET ABOUT THAT!" I shoved my face into my arms and groaned. My mouth always got me in trouble. It happened all the time. You'd think I'd learned my lesson after the time Father beat me when I let it slip that I didn't want to be queen. That was one of the worst beatings I had ever received. Fun times. '29....30...31'

I felt Killua's hand on my head causing me to peak a look at him. "Isn't the view pretty?" His face reflected the city lights, giving him an ethereal glow. He really was undeniably handsome. '45...46...47..50' I nodded, a little disappointed when he removed his hand off of my head. Once he was certain that he had gotten my attention, his soft look quickly turned into a weird, cat-like one. "Ha! Made you look out the window! Not so bad right? Also, don't get it twisted. You bumped into me. I already told you it was an accident that I touched your b-b-...chest! Don't make me seem like some pervert cause I'm not!" 

Ignoring everything Killua just said, I shot up and pressed my face against the glass. "You're right! I'm looking out of the window! Woah...The lights really do look like stars. Thank you so much, Killua! Your dumb comment made me so mad that I forgot I was scared." I heard Killua growl behind me. I turned around, expecting to see him walking away. Instead, he was really close to my face, shoving a finger in my chest. "At first, I thought you were about to say something nice. But no! You just ignored everything I said!" He leaned in closer, pushing me up against the glass. "Maybe...I should punish you for that." I squeaked, feeling a shiver run down my back from the strange feeling his voice made me feel. I put my hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away. I steadied my shaking legs, cleared my throat, and walked away from him. I sat back down on the couch and waited for the ship to completely land on the ground. He gave me a puzzled look but followed me to the couch, sitting a couple of inches away from me.

"You're so confusing. One moment you're really nice and then the next you act all weird. No...maybe I'm the weird one. No matter how you act, you always make me feel some type of way...and I like it? I've only just met you, but you make my heart race. Why is that? Do you know?" I heard him take a sharp breath. There I go again. Letting my mouth run wild. "Sorry. I said too much again. Let's forget about it." 

He took my hand and played with it, tracing the lines in my palm. I looked at him curiously, noticing the faint blush on his pale skin. "Don't you get embarrassed saying things like that?" We both stayed silent, enjoying each other's presence.

"Do you think it's possible to get to know each other? Because I want to know everything there is about you." His voice was soft and sincere. I gave him a small smile and intertwined our hands. 

"I don't know...but I don't care. Let's get to know each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know why but for some reason this chapter gave a lot of trouble. I re-wrote it around 3 times. Let me know if there are any mistakes I missed while proofreading or if there is anything else I can add to make it better for you guys. 
> 
> Word Count: 1663


	9. What I'm Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were immensely thankful that you even got the chance to meet them.

You stepped out of the airship cautiously, holding on tightly to Cosmo's arm. The event that occurred back in the kingdom was still fresh in your mind. Just the thought of all of those hands reaching out to grab you nearly caused you to shut down again. You tried to push those thoughts away and placed your focus on something else. 

'Alluka told me to think about something that made me happy whenever I felt like shutting down again'

You closed your eyes and thought about the sweet smell of the Penta flowers back in the castle gardens, relying on Cosmo to lead the way. The flower's bright colors and sweet aroma would often attract hummingbirds, bees, and butterflies. Sadly, they would always wither in winter. When you were small, you dreaded the arrival of the cold months. They brought nothing but harm and destruction to the things you loved. Every year, you would cry at the death of the precious flowers and the fact that the beautiful creatures the flowers attracted would no longer come to visit. 

But it wasn't always so bad. Every year Celeste would gift you an indoor Penta flower she had been growing throughout the year. You would tend to it until the weather was just right. You both would sneak out of class and head to the gardens to plant it. It signified the start of a new beginning. It became a very special tradition that you looked forward to at the start of every winter. 

But...

'Well, that isn't helping. Big sis wouldn't want me to be sad'

You quickly wiped away a few stray tears and took in a deep breath, letting out a sigh. You felt someone softly nudge your arm, catching your attention. Turning your head slightly to the left, you noticed Killua giving you a worried look. You gave him a small smile to indicate that you were fine.

He hesitated. He could tell that something was bothering you but he didn't want to push. After what Kurapika said, he didn't want to trigger any bad memories that would cause you to....hurt yourself. He nodded and looked straight ahead, placing one hand behind his head and held Alluka's hand with the other.

You were surprised.

Usually, no one would notice your change in mood..well...no one besides Cosmo. But he was in the middle of a very...interesting conversation with Kurapika and Leorio.

Killua was special. You could feel it. 

After what happened in the airship, you felt much closer to him. He went from a handsome stranger to a handsome friend. His character was a little confusing but he was really sweet overall. He even managed to get you to look out of the airship. Although...you were distracted so you didn't notice that you were actually doing it. If you tried again, you'd probably faint on the spot.

Occasionally, you would touch your hand, still feeling the lingering heat and softness of his own. The thought of him pushing you up against the window or him tracing the lines of your palm was enough to make your body feel warm.

Cosmo glanced down at you, confused as to why your face was so red or why you had such a goofy smile on your face. He could've sworn he saw hearts float around you.

The whole walk from the airport to the hotel felt like a blur. You weren't anxious because you weren't focused on your surroundings.

Who could when you had Killua by your side?

~Time skip~

Everyone had finally arrived at the hotel. Obviously, it was extremely luxurious. When it came to the king and queen, they spared nothing to make sure their image stayed as nothing but good.

After everyone had settled in their rooms, Alluka hurriedly ran over to your room. She rapidly knocked on your door and waited for you to open. She was so excited that she was nearly shaking. You were her new friend and she wanted to make sure that you knew you could depend on her.

When you finally opened the door, she glomped you, causing you both to fall on the floor. This took you by surprise but you didn't mind though. It felt nice to have someone other than your family to care for you.

"(Y/n)-Chan! Let's have a sleepover! It'll be so much fun! I brought some movies and picked up some snacks" She shook her back for effect. You noticed she was already in her pajamas. 

You tilted your head. "Alluka...what is a 'Sleepover'?" You heard her give a loud dramatic gasp as she placed all of her things on the coffee table in front of the television. Alluka then turned to you and grabbed on to your shoulders. 

You panicked a little. 'Did I say something wrong?'

"You've never had a sleepover?" You shook your head and waited for her to explain what a 'Sleepover' was. "A sleepover is when you go over to your friend's house and spend the night. During a sleepover, you can do all sorts of things. Usually, people watch movies, eat snacks, or talk about anything. It's all about having fun and growing closer to your friends." 

"Well...I've never had any friends before. Mother and father never let me out of the castle. They always said that I should focus more on becoming queen and forget about having friends." Alluka gave you a look of pity. 

At first, it really bothered you. You didn't like it when people felt bad for you. 

But then you realized she looked upset. Almost like she related to you. 

She sat down on the couch and opened a bag of what looked like chocolate-covered sticks and began munching on them.

"You know...(Y/n)-Chan...when I was younger, my parents locked me away in a basement. At the time, I wasn't able to control my powers. They thought I was too dangerous and that I posed a threat to all of them. So they locked me up. My big brother eventually saved me from our parents and took me to travel around the world."

You sat next to her and waited for her to stop stuffing her face so she could continue talking. You expected her to look sad or at least a little bit mad but instead, she had a really big smile plastered on her face. 

"I had a hard time adjusting to being around so many different people, but I had my big brother and Gon-Kun to help me. Then I met Leo-Kun and Pika-Kun. After that, I realized how much of the world I missed while being locked away and how much I missed while being too nervous to be around other people. I don't know what I would do without them. I don't want you to go your whole life missing all of the things that the world has to offer. Let me show you."

Alluka turned to you, face covered in chocolate. Despite how serious the mood was, you slapped your hand over your mouth and tried to fight back the urge to burst out laughing. When she noticed, she made a bunch of different silly faces in an attempt to try to get you to laugh. 

She felt accomplished when she heard you burst out in a fit of giggles. 

Your bonding moment was interrupted when someone harshly knocked on the door. It startled you but Alluka reassured you that everything was fine.

She stood up and went to answer the door, squealing in delight when she saw her big brother and Gon. "You're finally here!" 

She dragged them in and made them place their snacks on the table. 

You and Killua made eye contact but blushed and looked away. 

"Um...Alluka-Chan...Why are they here? Not that I mind! I just didn't know they were coming..." Gon glomped you just like Alluka did earlier. 

"We wanted to hang out with you! We're friends now. Alluka thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other." Gon sat next to Alluka and stole some of the chocolate she was eating, resulting in him getting smacked in the face. You laughed at their playfulness, glad that you were able to be a part of it.

Grabbing a napkin you walked over to Alluka and wiped away the remaining chocolate on her face. Alluka wiggled in an attempt to get away from you, insisting that she could do it herself. 

She gave up on trying to get away from you and instead tackled you, making you both fall on the floor. 

Alluka stared at you and you stared at her. 

She stuck out her tongue and licked your cheek. 

"Hahaha! Alluka, stop! It tickles!" You rolled around trying to get away from Alluka, only to be attacked by Gon when you finally managed to get out of her grasp.

You missed the look of surprise on Killua's face. You and Alluka had just met a couple of days ago and yet you both seemed to be getting closer. 

You were even warming up to Gon!

To be honest....

It kind of made him jealous. 

That night, Gon, Killua, and Alluka told you all about their adventures. From the Hunters exam to defeating the Chimera ants to finally splitting up at the World Tree. 

"You know what?" Gon chimed in, "(Y/n) kind of brought us together again. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be on this mission." Gon gave you a wide smile while patting your back.

Knowing that you brought them together again made you really happy. You wanted to be close to them. 

You were immensely thankful that you even got the chance to meet them.

Especially Killua.

The nagging anxiety that used to follow you before seemed to almost instantly disappear when you were with them.

After you all had gone through a couple of movies and multiple bags of snacks, Gon and Alluka had fallen asleep in the middle of some boring princess movie, leaving you and Killua to talk.

At first, it was a little awkward but after you offered him the last piece of chocolate, he seemed to open up a bit more. It felt like you were back at the airship. 

Throughout the night, Killua had moved a little closer to you...close enough to where your arms were touching. 

"I had a lot of fun today. I've never been able to do something like this before." You moved your arms to wrap around Killua's arm. He stiffened up a little but then relaxed, enjoying the feeling of your body pressed against his. 

"I'm glad you had fun. I know what it's like. As I told you earlier, Gon is my first friend. And although I'll never actually say it out loud to him, he is very precious to me. He helped me see the world differently. I...I also want to help you see what you're missing..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, trying to avoid your gaze.

'Ugh! Why does she have to be so cute!?!'

"I heard what Alluka said earlier. About missing what the world had to offer. To be honest, I want to help you too. I want to show you what you're missing. I want to be there for you to lean on when you get nervous. I want to make you happy. I don't know why but ever since I met you at the market, I've been drawn to you and it has to be for a reason. I found you again. It's just like how I met Gon and he changed my life." 

You blushed, feeling your stomach do flips and turns. You had never felt like this before. It was just like how all the storybooks in the castle described falling in love. 

You tightened your hold around his arm and nuzzled your face against it, taking in his soft smell.

"I would like that very much, Killua. I'm already thankful that destiny allowed me to meet all of you. I'm the happiest I've ever been." 

'Maybe... it's you that I've been missing'

Too bad destiny likes to play games sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2051
> 
> Hey guys!! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was kind of having a struggle with figuring out what kind of writing style I preferred. Let me know what you think about it. I promise to try to update more often. Thanks for reading, have a good rest of your day!


	10. The Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're all acting kind of suspicious...especially you princess. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Sunlight softly poured into the room through the open windows. A soft breeze rustled the white curtains, carrying in the sound of birds chirping and leaves on the trees shaking. It was a perfect comforting atmosphere....well...

Almost perfect.

"Heheheh....Leorio. Take a picture! I ran out of space."

"I am I am! This will make excellent blackmail against that brat."

"Guys be quiet, you'll wake everyone up. Just leave them alon- ugh forget it...this is adorable!"

The comforting atmosphere was quickly ruined by the constant clicking sound of a camera, followed by the delayed flashes. The hushed whispers and sudden bursts of giggles did nothing to restore the previous silence.

You groaned and snuggled into your pillow. Taking in a deep breath, a smile graced your face, its scent being similar to someone you just so happened to be in deep like with.

Although....it was a lot harder than you remember...and a lot longer. Almost like a body pillow.

'I didn't know we had body pillows..'

You felt around, moving your hand up, you felt a shape similar to that of a face.

Moving even higher, the pillow had soft, fluffy hair.....

'Pillows don't have hair....that means..'

Your eyes opened wide as you rapidly shot up, unintentionally untangling the arms wrapped tightly around you. 

Ignoring the other people in the room, you looked down, noticing your 'pillow's' eyes squeeze tightly. You held your breath, hoping that he wouldn't open his eyes.

Thankfully, he seemed to relax again and continued sleeping.

You let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. 

'What happened last night?' 

~Flashback~

"I would like that very much, Killua. I'm already thankful that destiny allowed me to meet all of you. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Upon hearing these words, Killua's heart began to race, his pale face becoming a noticeable light pink.

"Don't you get embarrassed saying things like that?" He looked away from you and rubbed the back of his neck with the arm you weren't holding. 

You giggled slightly. "Didn't you just say you wanted to help me experience the world and show me what I'm missing? Kind of sounds like a confession to me." 

Killua's face got even hotter, his blush becoming darker and darker, reaching the very tip of his ears. You noticed this and blushed as well. Although it was fun to tease and flirt with him, you couldn't deny the fact that this had an impact on you too.

You had never had the chance to make a romantic connection like this.

Although...maybe it was just one-sided. Killua probably didn't like you the way you liked him. 

Maybe he was only blushing because he didn't like being teased and he's angry...or maybe it's too hot in here.

Deep down, you knew he liked you. But making up excuses was the only way to make you feel better when it was obvious you two could never end up together.

Excuses are a good way to ignore reality.

But...might as well have some fun while you're here, right? Celeste always said to look on the bright side.

And being able to be by Killua's side was brighter than you could ever ask for...even if it was only for a little.

You began to doze off, your grip on Killua's arm loosened up.

The cat-eyed boy finally gained the courage to look back at you, ready to give you his best retort, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed you had fallen asleep.

He sighed. 

No one had ever made him feel the way you did...no one besides Gon.

You were making him soft. It was difficult for him to even come up with something to tease you back when you teased him.

He wanted to make sure nothing he said hurt you. He couldn't bear to see the look of sadness and anxiety in your eyes back when the civilians tried to reach out to you. Or on the airship when you refused to look out of the window.

He was elated when you finally began to open up to him and became more playful with him and the rest of the group.

He vowed to never let anything or anyone hurt you again.

Or else.

Killua groaned and flopped on his back, feeling the softness of the mattress welcome him. He flinched when you fell back with him and landed on his chest.

He was surprised...although it did make sense. You were leaning on him the whole time.

He studied your face. Taking in every little feature. The curve of your cute nose. The color of your kissable lips. The way your hair frames your face just right.

He had to force himself to look away and close his eyes, afraid of what he might do if he kept looking at you.

"(Y/n)...what are you doing to me...god...this is so lame."

He closed his eyes and let the sound of your steady breath lull him to sleep.

~Flashback ends~

You were brought out of your thoughts when Cosmo shoved a phone in your face. 

"Look, starlight! Aurora and Nova are gonna have a blast with this!" Cosmo yanked Leorio's phone out of his hands and shoved it in your face. A deep blush instantly painted your cheeks.

It was a picture of you and Killua sleeping together. Your head lay on his chest while his arms were wrapped tightly around your body. To be honest, it was just as comfortable as it looked. But you weren't going to admit that out loud.

You looked back at Killua and then back to Cosmo and Leorio who gave you teasing looks.

You got up and lunged at Cosmo, attempting to grab the phone out of his hands. 

Cosmo ran around the room, jumping over couches and tables, trying to get away from you. Unfortunately for him, you were small and nimble so you used that to your advantage to catch up to him and eventually corner him.

"Give me the phone Coco. I'll spare your life if you just hand it over." 

With his back against the wall, Cosmo seemed to be in no place to deny your request so he slowly pulled the phone out from behind him and held it out for you to grab. You celebrated internally as you moved your hand to snatch the phone. 

Finally! Your small stature was good for something other than getting you constantly teased. You almost had the small device until something unexpected happened.

Cosmo teleported behind you and tossed the phone back to Leorio who held it up and out of your reach. 

You ran to the tall man and tried to jump up and get the phone out of his hands. Every time you got a little closer to it, Leorio would just move the phone up higher.

Leorio snickered at your obvious frustration. "Hehe...shorty."

You groaned and looked to Kurapika for help, but he looked just as guilty as the two idiots. 

"Kurapika-san! I thought you would've been the first person to help me. Turns out you're just as mean as Cosmo and Leorio-san." You stomped your foot and crossed your arms, looking away from them. 

Kurapika chuckled at your child-like attitude and ruffled your hair. He was glad that you were finally starting to open up to them and showing your true personality. It almost made him forget that there was a possibility that you could end up hurting yourself. "Sorry, princess. I couldn't have been able to stop them even if I tried." 

You huffed and puffed out your cheeks, arms still crossed. "I told you! You don't have to call me, princess. And I guess it's fine...as long as no one else sees those pictures...I guess they were kind of cute." You mumbled at the end. You hoped no one had heard, but Kurapika had and he thought it was adorable. 

You glanced over to your brother and Leorio and immediately deadpanned. You slightly released your aura, scaring the two boys.

The culprits froze, knowing that they were caught in the act.

Alluka and Gon were wide awake, shoving each other to get a good look at the pictures on Leorio's phone. Alluka looked up at you and pouted "No fair, (Y/n)-chan! I want to cuddle you too...dumb big brother." 

"Wow, Alluka. I just woke up and the first thing I hear is you calling me dumb?" Killua sat up while stretching. 

Your mouth watered a little at the sight of his muscles bulging in his light blue sleeveless top. Kurapika noticed and softly elbowed you, giving you a small smirk. You blushed and wiped away any drool that might have escaped your mouth.

"What's all the ruckus about? I was having a pretty good sleep until you all woke me up." Killua rubbed the back of his neck and looked around.

Leorio snickered. "Yeah, I bet you were...teehee." Kurapika smacked the back of his head, turning to you and giving you a thumbs up.

Gon opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when a pillow hit his face and knocked him down. He got up again and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. "What was that about, (N/n)-chan!?! I was just gonna tell Killua about th-" Gon was cut off again by another pillow being thrown at him.

"No one will speak of this again. If I hear anything about this I will not hesitate to...to... disintegrate you! No no...that's too harsh...I'll...I'll beat you up!" You gave out your most threatening glare in hopes that you would intimidate the group.

Everyone sweatdropped at your attempt to be threatening. Your glare came out as more of a cute pout. No one was scared but they let you have your way.

Killua narrowed his eyes "You're all acting kind of suspicious...especially you princess. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Normally, you hated being called princess. It reminded you of all of the heavy duties that came along with that title...but...

If Killua called you princess, you wouldn't mind.

Cosmo sighed and cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room before you could get your hands on Killua. "Enough of our shenanigans. The day is still young and my darling little sister doesn't have to attend to any royal duties until the day after tomorrow." 

Cosmo turned to Gon, Killua, and Alluka.

"Seeing as you guys are so close to my sister and you have pretty good knowledge of the area, why don't you guys show (Y/n) around the city? You guys can teach her what it's like to be a normal teenager."

You looked up at your brother in surprise. He had managed to convince our father to let me have not one, but two days off? And you get to spend them with your new friends?

Alluka jumped up and squealed. She 'shooed' all of the boys out of the room and ranted about helping you find the perfect outfit for the perfect day.

In reality, Alluka just wanted some alone time with you. Seeing her big brother all cuddled up to you made her stomach feel a little upset.

Before all of the boys left the room, Cosmo managed to whisper something in your ear.

"Have fun sis. This may be the last time you get to be free. I know you like Killua and I completely agree with your taste..but don't get too attached. Don't forget, you have a duty to fulfill. You have a kingdom waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1957
> 
> Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I was kind of procrastinating
> 
> Haha
> 
> Anyway. If you guys have seen the movie 'A Whisker Away', I'm planning on doing a book that follows the plot with a couple of my own twists on it. It's gonna be a character X reader book but I'm not sure what character to use.
> 
> I've gotten a couple of responses and a majority of people want Killua. I was thinking of either another Killua X reader or a Hanako X reader.
> 
> Let me know who you would want to see in the book.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Mall time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Alluka, Gon, and Killua were currently standing right outside a place they called a ‘Mall’. From what you’ve gathered about this place, it’s like a giant indoor market.

“Haha...oh dear….um….Alluka...I don’t think I can do it!” 

You, Alluka, Gon, and Killua were currently standing right outside a place they called a ‘Mall’. From what you’ve gathered about this place, it’s like a giant indoor market. You loved the market! Especially the market from back home. You would’ve been all for going to the ‘Mall’ if you had been allowed to wear your hood, but according to Alluka, it would bring a lot of unwanted attention.

“Cmon (Y/n)-chan! We’re all here for you. It’ll get better once you get used to it!” Alluka was giving you such a sweet smile, normally, you would’ve returned the sweet gesture, but you were too distracted by the copious amount of people surrounding you. 

Your eyes began to sting and your chest felt heavy, making it a little harder to breathe. If you didn’t calm down soon, you would shut down again...and that wouldn’t be pretty.

Noticing your obvious discomfort, Killua huffed a little, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He didn’t like seeing you like this. If it were up to him, he would rush you back to the hotel and take care of anything you needed in a flash, but much to his dismay, Cosmo wanted the group to take you to a crowded place. Something about helping you learn to at least tolerate crowds. 

Killua pinched his arm and internally yelled at himself. What the hell was he thinking! You were turning him into a….a….a simp! He turned to look at you and noticed your hands begin to shake, curling them up into fists. Even in this state, he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful you were.

He groaned.

Ah, fuck it. So what if he simps for you? It’s not like you have to find out.

He took off his dark blue sweater and placed it around your small frame, pulling up the hood to cover your head. He then took a hold of one of your hands and forced it to relax, intertwining his hand with your own. 

You stared up at Killua, surprised at how bold he was being. Obviously, he was looking and anything and everything else except you. How cute.

“What? Don’t think too much of it, baaaka.” 

You slapped your hand over your mouth, trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape your lips. 

Killua turned red and lightly hit the top of your head with his fists, causing you to finally let out the laugh you had been holding in. 

You felt a lot better. Your anxiety had magically vanished. But Killua had that effect. When you were with Killua, everything else seemed to disappear. 

Alluka and Gon watched from the side, both having different reactions at your bonding moment.

Gon was happy. Like...really really happy. He loved seeing you and Killua play around with each other. He was proud of how far Killua had come. 

Alluka on the other hand….felt this uncomfortable feeling in her chest. It was strange. It only ever happened when you and her big brother were this close. Shouldn’t she be happy? Her big brother was happy. You were happy. So why? Why is it that she felt like tearing you away from her brother when he held you so close? Hm...she must just be very protective of you. That’s gotta be it.

“(Y/n)-chan! Hold my hand instead! Boys are gross...well...my big brother isn’t gross...Gon-kun isn’t either..BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Alluka grabbed your other hand and pulled you away from Killua. “Sorry big brother! We can’t take any chances. (Y/n)-chan! Let’s go get ice cream.” She pulled you closer to her and began to speed walk into the building, leaving Gon and Killua confused as to why Alluka was acting so strangely.

You, however, weren't phased. The most important question at the moment was…

What is ‘ice cream’?

~Time Skip~

You stared down at your (flavor) ice cream with stars in your eyes. What an amazing invention! You scooped up some of the frozen dessert with your plastic spoon and put it in your mouth, letting it melt, the sweetness exploding on your taste buds. You gave a satisfied smile and giggled to yourself, small murmurs of praise being bestowed upon the ice cream.

The rest of the group sweatdropped at your reaction. They swore they could see sparkles surrounding you. It was a little strange that a princess from such a successful kingdom had never had ice cream before. 

You looked at the group, feeling their stares on you. You knew what they were thinking so you decided to answer their question. It would’ve been a little strange to you too if you were in their position.

“I don’t normally eat sweet stuff. I’ve been on a diet ever since I can remember. Mother and father say that a princess must have the perfect body. A perfect princess makes a perfect queen. A perfect queen makes a perfect kingdom.” You laughed a little at Gon’s reaction.

“I think you’re beautiful just the way you are, (Y/n)! Everyone is beautiful!” Oh, Gon. What a sweetheart. You pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair, causing him to let out his famous Gon laugh.

“Gon! You are just the cutest! Never change. You’re so sweet.”

Killua and Alluka puffed their cheeks into a pout. They wanted your praise too. It was not fair that ice cream and Gon got it.

They looked at each other and noticed their obvious frustration. They laughed nervously, stopping when a shadow loomed over the table.

“Hi! Uh...my friend over there thinks you’re cute. Could I get your number for her?

You stopped hugging Gon and looked at the girl who had just approached the table. You then looked behind her to look at the girl who wanted Killua’s number.

You had to admit, she was really pretty. She had long, curly red hair and big bright green eyes. Her beautiful ivory skin was littered with freckles, a pair of glasses perched on her small nose. She was obviously shy from the way her face dusted pink and her hands played with each other. Not to mention, her friend came to ask for Killua’s number instead of coming herself.

Gon looked at you, then at Killua, then at you. He leaned in close to you and whispered in your ear. 

“Are you jealous?”

Your eyes widened. You forced yourself to look away from the girl and made eye contact with Gon. “W-what are you talking about, Gon? Why would I be?”

“Because you like Killua. Duh,” Gon gave you an innocent smile.

You freaked. The. heck. Out.

“Gon! Is it obvious!?! Does he know? He can’t know! What do I doOoOoO?!” You shook the poor boy by the shoulders, attracting the attention of Killua and Alluka. 

“Eh...where did she go?” You looked around but both girls seemed to have disappeared. They were nowhere in sight.

Killua shrugged his shoulders and looked away from you.

You leaned over the table to get a closer look at his face. Squinting your eyes, you took his face in your hands and observed his features.

Huh? Was he mad?

Hmm...no

Embarrassed? 

The boy’s face was slightly pink. Your faces were so close. One small move and…

“Haha! Aww, Killua! Are you acting like this because a girl thought you were cute? I mean...she’s not wrong.” You gave him a small smirk and let go of his face. Despite your happy exterior, you felt a little twinge of pain in your chest but you pushed it away.

You stood up and went to go throw away your already melted ice cream. Gon and Alluka did the same.

“HAAH? You think you’re sooo funny, don’t you, princess?” Killua was still sitting at the table, watching in awe of how easily you were to call him….cute. It made him feel all giddy inside. 

Did...did this mean that...you could possibly like him too?

You turned around and gave him a serious look. 

“I wasn’t lying, Killua.” 

You walked off with Gon and Alluka, both surprised at your new-found boldness. Is Killua’s sweater made up of some magic material? You were freaking out about all the people earlier. Now you were teasing Killua. 

What a twist.

Killua shoved his face in his hands, trying to cover up his flustered face. He sighed and got up, having no other option but to follow. How did you do that? How were you able to fluster him so easily? 

You really were special.

You weren’t sure if Killua had given the girl his number or not but...that didn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter if you were jealous or not. All that mattered was Killua’s happiness. If giving the girl made him happy, then so be it. 

Maybe in another world, you could be the one to make him happy.

But in this world, that wasn’t your part to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1519
> 
> Hey guys! I missed youuu! Sorry I haven’t posted in like...a while. I was forcing myself to write and it made writing less enjoyable for me. But I feel refreshed now.
> 
> Unfortunately, I won’t be able to update this book for maybe a month or two. I’m starting to apply to a whole bunch of important places and I want to make sure that my applications all as perfect as possible. I’m also studying for my SAT (Which is next month...yikes)
> 
> I feel bad if I don’t update though, so I will be publishing another Killua X reader. It will follow the storyline of ‘A Whisker Away’. It will be a lot easier for me to write and publish since it already has a set storyline. Of course, I’ll be putting in my own twists, but I hope that it will entertain you while I’m on break from this story. The first chapter should be published within the next 2 or 3 days so please support it!
> 
> I will also be publishing a Zenitsu X reader that follows the storyline of Toradora. Again, of course I will be putting in my own twists. So if you like Demon Slayer, please look put for it. I’m not sure when it will be out, but its in the works.
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to support this story! I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> Love, Blue


	12. Please

Today is the day.

No, it is unfortunately not the day that you get to go to the zoo to see a real panda like you and your friends were planning to do.

It was finally time to meet your future husband and you were absolutely livid. Cosmo said that you would have a few days to relax. What he neglected to tell you (until this morning) was that there had been a change of plans. Prince whatever-his-name-is is a spoiled brat who couldn’t wait another day to meet you. Although it’s not really Cosmo’s fault, your anxious looks for someone to pin the blame on. Unfortunately, that someone happened to be your older brother.

Gon, Killua, Alluka, Kurapika, and Leorio all waited outside of your hotel room, listening to the commotion coming from inside. They were waiting for you to come out, the only people allowed in at the moment were you, your brother, and the stylists/maids your   
father hired. 

“Cosmo! I can not believe you! You couldn’t have told me earlier?! I wanted to at least spend another day with my friends before I have to throw my life away.” You were standing up, arms up while your maid helped you get dressed. You didn’t need help, but there were your father’s orders.

“Princes-(Y/n). You know I wouldn’t do this on purpose. King Vernon and father planned this without me. I only found out a couple of hours before you did.” Cosmo was frustrated. He knew what his father was planning. Celeste left the night before she was supposed to get married. If (Y/n) had known that she would be meeting Prince Aspen, she might have tried to do the same thing the night before. 

You knew he was right. You shouldn’t be angry. But when you’re about to meet the person you’re being forced to marry, how else would you feel? After this, you wouldn’t be allowed to see Alluka….Gon….Kurapika and Leorio… and….

Killua.

The maids were adding some finishing touches to your outfit, helping you slip on your shoes. “We are done, Prince, Princess.” They bowed and went on their way, faces crumpling up in confusion when they noticed the crowd of hunters listening attentively outside your door. 

The group of hunters nervously laughed and quietly came in, hoping that you had calmed down a bit. You were looking out the window, refusing to acknowledge your friends. You looked or talked to them...you might start crying.

That would be embarrassing.

The air was tense. 

Your friends turned to look at Cosmo, who only gave a small shake of his head.

Kurapika was the first to speak up. “(Y/n)-chan...it's time to go. Our ride is here.” He noticed your shoulders tense up a bit, and then relaxed once you took a deep breath.

You turned around, a small princess-like smile sat on your face. You bowed to everyone, making an effort to avoid eye contact. You linked your arms with Leorio and began to walk out the door.

“Thank you all for your service. Please continue doing a great job.” And with that, you and the tall lanky man disappeared out the door.

Killua felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. It was only a day ago that you were all hanging out at the mall like normal teenagers. It was only yesterday that he finally allowed himself to indulge in his feelings for you. 

You were so happy. Everyone was so happy.

~Time Skip~  
It was a long drive, King Vernon’s castle was located deep in a forest outside of Yorknew. They were the Kingdom of Nature, after all. 

You were silent the whole time. Your eyes weren’t shining like they usually do, instead, they were a dull shade of (e/c). 

Alluka wrapped her arms around your right arm and hugged you. She couldn’t exactly understand how you felt, but she would do her best to comfort you. This was hurting her too. She had come to terms with her feelings for you, but she wouldn’t act on them. Telling you would cause you too much-unwanted stress. Plus, how could she get in the way of her dear older brother. His eyes held too much adoration for you. She couldn’t possibly get in the way of his happiness. She was content with just admiring you from afar.

“(Y/n-” Alluka was about to speak but was cut off by Gon announcing that you all had arrived. Alluka felt your body freeze up and begin to tremble. You took deep breaths in and deep breaths out, but nothing was helping. 

You stumbled out of the car, knees weak from anxiety. You couldn’t focus at all. The trees were spinning, the ground was calling your name, dark spots started to flood your vision. You felt the familiar warm blooming of Soul Shine in your chest. It was the beginning of a panic attack.

Just as you thought you were going to go into protection mode, you felt someone grab a hold of your hand. 

It was Killua.

His hand wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t cold either. He kept his eyes trained forward, but you could tell he was really trying not to look at you. He lightly shocked you with his electricity. It didn’t hurt, it actually tickled a bit.

You grounded yourself a bit as you realized what Killua was doing. 

‘He’s so sweet. He deserves so much and I wish I could be the one to give him everything he needs. If only…’

Killua wasn’t completely sure what you felt for him but that didn’t matter. He was sure of what he felt for you and it pained him to basically have to give you away. It pained him that you were giving your life away.

As the castle gates opened, you and Killua continued to hold hands. Both wishing for the same thing.

Please...Universe...Fate...Destiny…

Please let us be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m baaaack. I missed this so much. I won’t be able to post too often anymore (not until summer break) but I will start posting again. I hope this chapter didn’t seem too rushed. Let me know if you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support.
> 
> -Blue


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind and the crisp smell of unpolluted air was refreshing. The scenery that surrounded the Forest Kingdom’s castle was nothing but beautiful. It almost took away from the beauty of the castle itself. Almost. The castle was grande and seemed to be made entirely out of trees and stone. 

You would have admired the beautifully carved wooden details on the castle doors if you hadn’t been so anxious. You were still holding Killua’s hand, thankful for his continued comfort. However, you were panicking a little thinking about how sweaty your hand was.

You weren’t ready for this. You would never be ready for this. 

Ever since the passing of Celeste, you were trained for this moment. As the castle doors began to open, memories came flooding in.

~Flashback~  
It had been a rough day for you. During your morning meal, your father had happily announced that he found the prince you would be marrying. When you tried to give input about how you were feeling, your father quickly shut you up with a simple glare. You’re mother doing nothing to stop it. 

“Mother….what if I don’t want to marry a stranger?” You sat next to the Queen as she taught you how to sew. Sewing was usually left up to the maids, after all, it was their job to do all the hard work. However, the Queen was a firm believer that you should be able to do things on your own.

The Queen looked down at you as you were sitting on the floor next to her rocking chair. Her (e/c) eyes showed sympathy. Her soft hands put down the needle and cloth she had so diligently been working with. She wiped the tears of frustration that rolled down your (s/c) cheeks. Oh, how she wished that she could help.

“I’m sorry, my dear starlight. You know it must be this way. It is for the good of the kingdom. Your fathe-” Your quivering voice quickly cut her off.

“It’s always about father! You’re the Queen! The crown was passed on to you just as it will be passed down to me. Why do you act as if father is the one on the highest throne? You have always taught me to rely on myself, yet you, the Queen of Stars can’t make the decision to help me?” The material you were working with had long been discarded off. 

You and your mother had now been reduced to tears. 

It has always been this way. Back when Celeste was still around. Back when you didn’t have all of the responsibilities. Even back then, your mother couldn’t stand up for her family or her kingdom.

At the time, you’d thought she was crying because you yelled at her, now you realize you were both crying of frustration. 

The young princess was frustrated because she was trapped.

The poor queen was frustrated because her daughter was right.

~Flashback ends~

While lost in your thoughts, you had failed to notice that you had reached the throne room. It was only once Killua let go of your hand that you had fully realized the situation you were in.

Cosmo stood by your side, while the rest of the group stood behind you. Taking in a deep breath, you turned around and gave your friends a closed eye smile. 

It shocked them a bit. How easily you were able to hide how you felt. For you, however, it had become second nature, always needing to put on the perfect princess facade and holding it days at a time. It was terrifying yet necessary. 

You refused to look Killua in the eyes. 

He could always see right through you.

Turning back around, you nodded at the castle knights to open the doors for you.

Your body tensed up, a warm familiar feeling began to grow in your chest but you pushed it down. This was not the time to freak out.

Standing with your back straight and your chin up, Cosmo lead you down the carpet, bowing alongside you in the presence of the king. You swore you heard a small gasp to your left but you didn’t turn to look. It would have been rude to look away from the king while greeting him. 

“Welcome to the Forest Kingdom, dear star children. You must have come a long way and you must be tired. I’ll make introductions quick and then have you shown to where you will be staying.” King Vernon’s voice was strong and mighty. Very king like in your opinion. He sounded kinder than your father.

Suddenly, two people appeared by King Vernon’s side. Your eyes widened.

It was the girl from the mall...now you understood why there was a gasp.

A boy stood next to the girl, slightly taller than her. He had slicked-back maroon hair, with deep dark forest green eyes. He was tanner than the girl next to him and had fewer freckles littered across his face.

He was handsome. There is no denying it.  
“These are my children, Princess Cherry and Prince Aspen. Princess (Y/n), I hope you become well acquainted with my son. I’ll tell you, he’s quite the charmer.” The king gave his children a firm pat on the back as they bowed.

You know what was coming next and you were absolutely dreading it.

Prince Aspen made his way to you. He gently took a hold of your hands, his own hands were rough, probably from sword training as his kingdom was well known for producing strong knights. He charmingly smiled down at you and leaned in to give you a kiss on both of your cheeks.

You knew it was their custom but it still made you blush. 

“My dearest Princess (Y/n), is it alright if I show you around before you are to go to where you will be staying?” His piercing green eyes never left your face. 

You really really really didn’t want to but you knew you had to. You could practically feel Cosmo’s pity and King Vernon’s excitement as the entire room anxiously awaited your answer.

Putting on your princess voice, you gave him a gentle smile, and pulled up his hands, hugging them to your chest. Just like you were taught to do.

“I would love to, my dear Prince.”   
Everyone in the room could see Aspen’s face quickly heat up, smoke blowing out of his ears. His green eyes literally had hearts in them. 

The onlooking maids swoon at the sweet exchange between you and the prince. The King laughed while roughly patting Cosmo’s back, exclaiming that his son really was quite the charmer, but the sweet princess seemed to be as well. 

“Then let’s not waste a second more, my love! I have much to show you. I’m sure you’ll love the garden, however, the flowers could never rival your beauty.” He held your hand as he ran, pulling you out of the room. A forced smile is permanent on your face. 

Before exiting the room, you turned to look at your friends and brother. 

This time, Killua was the one who refused to look at you in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA sorry for the angst....haha
> 
> Also, sorry for the slow updates! I haven't really been feeling emotionally well these past few months. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. I can promise that every time I update, it will be a new chapter. I really don't like getting excited about an update and then it turns out to be just an author's note.
> 
> I will most likely be updating my 'A Whisker away' Killua X Reader book today or tomorrow. That one will probably have more frequent updates since the plot is pretty much set. 
> 
> I'm also gonna be working on a Demon Slayer X reader book. I won't be releasing it until it's finished though because I feel bad for making you guys wait for updates. I'll have a weekly release schedule for that book. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter is enough for now, hopefully between now and next week I have the time to write another one. Please look out of 'A Whisker Away' update soon. 
> 
> I love you guys!!!! :) 
> 
> <3
> 
> Word Count: 1207

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
